Darien's Obstacle
by MoonBeam612
Summary: Short fic. Serena the Princess of the Moon Kingdom and Darien the Prince of Earth are betrothed to bring about peace in the Galaxy. Darien creates a self imposed obstacle to Serena's heart after their first encounter. Bewitched by her he becomes determined to win her over.
1. Chapter 1

Serena felt as if she were a sacrificial lamb. Her mother Selene sat behind her and brushed the long pale blonde hair that matched her own. Serena's hair fell in silver waves down her back almost reaching the floor. Selene studied her daughters face. She looked not into the mirror but her gaze was fixed at the items laid out on her vanity.

"Serena, my dear sweet child. Don't be so solemn. It is a new beginning, a new adventure. A peaceful one. For yourself and for the entire universe"

Serena now 18 pursed her lips. She didn't want marry the earth prince. She wanted to stay on the moon with her mother, her friends, her people. She looked up to her mother in the mirror and nodded. It was part of a treaty set into place only 6 years ago.

She would persevere because it was her heritage. Her people were strong and loving. She would do this for her kind. She would do this for her mother. It would be peace if not for her but for the greater whole. It was her purpose and she accepted it.

The great war had endured between the two kingdoms for as long as anyone could remember. How it had begun was ancient history by now. The planets had allied themselves with with either the Moon or the Earth. With the invention of weapons of such great destruction there came a day when the losses overwhelmed any notion of gain for either side. The war had to end.

The planet Saturn had become a satellite war state for the Moon and Earth. It was complete and total destruction. The planet was desecrated. Only a hundred thousand survived and was forced to find refuge on a neighboring planet. As a result of the use of biological and chemical weapons the planet had became uninhabitable. Planet across the galaxy look in the refugees. As the people of Saturn flooded into the neighboring planets, people began to wake to the devastation of the great war. It was the pain embodied in the faces of the refugees that swayed the people of the universe to lay down their weapons, set aside the prejudices and call for peace. The fate of Saturn could never happen again anywhere in this universe.

Serena took a deep breath in rememberance of the events and her call to duty. She sat up straight. Her mother smiled.

"I am so proud of the woman you have become." She embraced her sweet daughter from behind. Tears welled up in her eyes. "You were so mischievous, so stubborn as a child," she teased "your father always told people that between the ages of 13-16 you aged him 10 years." Serena gave a laugh. "but look at you now," Selene continued "your love is brighter then the brightest star in Orion."

"I am fearful mother," Serena said softly "I have hear rumours that the Prince of Earth is cold, callous, spoiled, and far too prideful."

Selene shook her head. "Don't let the ancient prejudice of our people close your mind. He is human with faults I am sure. Not unlike us at all. Stay positive, be hopeful."

Serena nodded. She could not help the dreadful feeling that arose in her gut. But her mind was strong and she repeated her mothers words, stay positive and be hopeful.

—

Darien strolled down the long hallways of a palace abuzz with excitement and anxiety. The people of the moon had arrived today. He was too meet them formally within the hour. His fate was sealed. He was to marry the princess of the moon.

He felt indifference to the whole matter. He neither liked it nor disliked it. It was his duty as the crown heir to the Kingdom of earth. Although apprehensive when it came to the people of the moon he had to keep an open mind, set an example for his people. This marriage was a great stride towards peace for two waring states.

He turned a corner to find the 5 year old Demetri playing with his fugurines in the hallway. The mad rush of palace keepers all around not fazing him one bit. He was immersed in the fiction of his mind.

He crouched down to the young boy and watched. "Demetri what is happening now?"

"The brave soldier flies into the air catches the missile mid air," Demetri imitated flying and crashing sounds "He's saving the universes from war. " Darien smiled sadly. He knew that this was the fairytale ending that Demetri in his young mind sought refuge in.

Demetri was not his family by blood. Four years ago while Darien was having a wild night on the town boozing with his generals he came across a young woman panhandling on the streets with a small child asleep in her arms. She was a young refugee from Saturn living not the streets of town with no where to go, no job she could hold while caring for a small child. He took her in. The prince gave her work in the palace, provided her with a home and help to raise her child.

Outside the palace walls a great plague had swept and took with it an entire population. Demetri's mother fell ill after exposure shopping in the markets in town. She was the one of the first waves of people to fall to the strange illness, the cure was discovered soon after but it was too late for her.

Demetri had asked often about her as he grew old enough. Darien not wanting to shelter him told him the truth about his past. He wanted him to grow strong mentally and physically. He would never finish without reminding him of the hope for the future, the peace that lies ahead.

He ruffled his hair stood up straight and left him to his playing. Demetri was a reminder of his duty to this world.

Darien was still a young man though, only 22. There was a part of him that was not ready to let go of his freedom. He wanted to continue to indulge in lavish parties, drink, and women as he had for better part of the last few years. He had spent his days training as soldiers with his closest companions and nights in town bars and in the arms of some of the most beautiful women on earth.

He was willing though to give it up. It was his destiny. More then his desire for the frivolous luxuries life could offer, he desired to follow in the footsteps of his father, a great leader and his mother a great caregiver.

As he continued to stroll aimlessly, passing time he caught the stare of the ravishing Amelia. He servant in the palace. She smiled mischievously and turned to walk into one of the guest rooms in the corridor. 'whats one last time?' Darien said to himself and followed her into the room

—

Serena stood on the balcony and took in a big breath of fresh air. The Royal family had been more then accommodating, offering the most beautiful bedroom with the most astonishing of views. Earth was beautiful.

She prayed in gratitude for the opportunity to visit earth in peace. She made a vow to herself then and there that she would usher in a time where the people of all planets could freely explore the beauties of each others home.

To walked out of her bedroom and proceed towards the main hall where they were to be formally received by the royal earth family. She took in the beauty of the palace, the thought put into every detail was astonishing. The walls were adorned with many paintings, prolonging her walk to the main hall. She turned a corner and almost fell as she ran into something at her feet. She steadied herself and look down to see bright grey eyes looking up at her.

He smiled up at her. "Who are you?" His figurines in hand she smiled at his excitement.

"I am Serena, I'll be a guest here for a while, and who are you?"

"I am Demetri, I am a general, I defend the universe and these are my soldiers." He lifted his figurines up towards her. She smiled.

"Well I am so pleased to meet you general Demetri. I am most relieved to know that I will be so safe and protected during my stay here." He beamed and nodded.

"You most certainly are! Let me show you my palace!" He took her hand and pulled her along the hallway. Although she had to be arriving soon for the meeting she could not help herself but to be distracted with such joy.

He pointed and explained the palace but from a young childs perspective it was more amusement rather then informative. "And this hallway is land of the dead. Sometimes the soldiers and I have to come to this land to save the citizens." Serena fake a shocked looked. Demetri went quiet.

Faint sounds of a woman being pleasured could be heard. Serena blushed. Demetri began darting from door to door. "Someone is being hurt, I must find them."

'oh no' Serena thought and rushed after him. "WAIT Demetri! I think we should head that other way!" He was unconvinced.

"Here its coming from here!" He told her standing at the door. It had become silent. He threw open the door. "Darien!" He exclaimed. Serena rushed over the cover his eyes from whatever was behind that door. She slammed the door shut not before glimpsing the mad scramble of two people trying to cover themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your responses!

Chapter 2

"Oh but you must meet Darien!" Demetri insisted. Hand in hand Demetri and Serena headed towards the main hall. "He is my most loyal companion, and I, his" He said proudly.

The feeling of dread felt overwhelming to Serena. As they approached the stairs leading to the main level of the palace, Serena began to feel almost sick to her stomach.

"Could we stop for a moment." She steadied herself against the banister, then sat on the first step. Demetri became distracted with his figurines again. It allowed Serena a moment to slow her thoughts. She took a few deep breaths. 'So that was my betrothed.' She felt disappointment.

She heard footsteps coming down from the direction that they came from. She got up quickly not wanting to encounter the prince here alone or possibly in the presence of the woman he was with.

She grabbed Demetri's hand. "Come lets join the others" They rushed down the stairs and towards the main hall.

Upon entering the grand drawing room she was greeted by her mother. "There you are my dear" A comforting sight, she let go of Demetri's hand and embraced her mother. Selene sensing something off about her daughter's aura pulled away and scanned her daughters face. Serena looked away. Not to let on that anything was wrong with Serena, Selene turned towards the others. "King Darius, Queen Mia, my daughter Serena."

Masking her dread, disappointment and fear, Serena gave a small smile and bowed to the royal couple. She kept her eyes low fearing she could not hide her current emotions.

"Oh My," Queen Mia walked over, she tilted her chin up to look at her face. "what lovely eyes you have." Selene smiled and gave Serena a comforting rub on her back sensing her daughter's nervousness.

"She is as loving as she is lovely. I can assure you." She heard her father from a few feet away. Serena looked to her father lovingly. How could she ever live apart from her parents? They were most loving even during her formative years when she was fueled by teenage angst.

"Well I see you have met Demetri" Mia looked down at the young boy. He bowed and smiled brightly.

"Yes he has been the most welcoming of hosts." Serena replied.

"Well, Thank you Demetri for treating the Princess with such care." Mia smiled approvingly. Demetri's eyes widened.

"You are a PRINCESS?" He exclaimed with amazement. Serena laughed and nodded.

"Please lets take a seat." Mia shared with her guests the story of how Demetri came to their family.

"He has been a blessed addition to our family." Mia finished.

King Darius shook his head in saddness. "As blessed as we are to have him in our family, his past, the fate of Saturn must never happen again in our galaxy." They all silently agreed and watched the boy as he played with his figurines.

Darien entered the room trying not to seem out of breath. "Mother Father!"

"Darien!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Darien! Where have you been my child?" Mia gave him a stern look. Serena turned away as if to shield herself from his answer. Selene curiously observed her daughters behavior.

Darien walked towards his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I apologize, I lost track of time." He had taken sometime after his rendezvous with the maid to straighten himself out and mentally prepare himself to meet his bride to be. He assumed it must have been one of the other maids that slammed the door shut. He was unaware that it was in fact his bride to be that had caught glimpse of him in such an indecent manner.

Mia was to reprimand him for his tardiness later. He sensed this as well. "Queen Selene, King Odin. My son Darien."

He bowed. "Your Majesties I apologize for being late." They nodded.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Selene responded. Darien turned towards Serena. His eyes befell the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His locked eyes with hers. He sensed sadness.

"Darien, Serena" Mia introduced. He smiled and bowed his eyes never leaving hers. She was taken aback by his gaze. But she could not help but feel entranced by him. His hair disheveled raven hair and his smile was almost devilish. Surely he had his way with many women, Serena was convinced of this now.

"Princess Serena it is my pleasure to finally meet you" she turned her gaze downwards and curtsied.

"And you as well." She responded.

"Well," Mia clapped her hands together pleased, "Shall we continue our conversations over some dinner?"

—

Serena could barely eat. She wanted badly to retreat into the solitude of her room. To process her thoughts and her feelings alone. She spoke very little to Darien throughout the meal. Given his ease in conversation with her she assumed he did not know the it was her along with Demetri that had interrupted his tryst with his lover.

Darien could sense her apprehension. He could sense the discomfort she was very successfully hiding from the parents. He found it endearing though that whenever she engaged in conversation with Demetri she relaxed. Demetri was absolutely smitten with her. He insisted sitting next to her for dinner. Darien could barely get in a few sentences with Serena having Demetri there. He listened to her every word as she spoke freely with everyone else.

She was educated and well spoken. She spoke freely and confidently on all subject matters. From fashion to foreign affairs. She was going to be a great Queen, Darien was convinced.

Dinner ended soon enough. Everyone went their separate ways after dinner while the two Kings remained at the table to discuss diplomatic matters. Darien watched almost longingly as the angelic creature said goodnight to everyone, curtsied and disappeared.

Darien walked Demtri to his room.

"So the Princess is quite the beauty is she not?" Demetri nodded as he shuffled his feet along. He wasn't ready for bed.

"She's nice. I think she likes the palace"

"You think so? Think she'll want to stay?"

"I think so, I like her" Darien laughed.

"Say, who were you playing with earlier today?"

"Serena"

"No earlier when you found me, um, with my friend." Darien felt his guilt.

"Princess Serena. I was showing her the palace." Darien stopped dead in his tracks.

"When you opened the door, you were with the princess?" Demetri nodded. Darien was horrified. He shook his head and nervously ran his hand through his hair. Why of why did he have to follow Amelia into that room. He shook his head and rubbed his faced. Absolutely mortified.

"What's wrong?" Demetri looked up with inquisitive eyes.

"Nothing lets get you to bed." How was he ever going to rectify the situation.

—

Serena laid in bed wide awake in the dark. Staring off into the ceiling, her mind raced with uncertainty. Her role as the Princess and future Queen seemed dreadful. She had looked forward to the possibilities to enact change and bring about prosperity to the people, but the thought of being married to such a rake of a man dimmed the thoughts of any bright future. But what if he wasn't a rake at all, what if he was already in love with another women?

At the height of her anxieties her mind fragmented. The spirit of true being quieted her fearful mind. She would not give up on her future. She felt resolve. She was move to forward with this marriage treat it as secondary to her true role and purpose. If she had to endure it, she will, if she was to be fated with a loveless marriage, she would, for her people. She would turn a blind eye to his indiscretions. She would do it was dignity and grace.

She was her peoples' Princess and she would not let down her mother, father, and her people.

—

Darien endured a sleepless night and rose early for physical training with Kunzite. His best mate. The physical exercise helped to relieve the tension in his mind. He divulged the details of his predicament to Kunzite.

Being a few years older then Darien, Kunzite could not help but laugh a little at his predicament. "You have a lifetime to reconcile with the princess, my prince. Although I believe you have your work cut out for you." It did not surprise him that Darien had found himself in such a dilemma. Although Darien was a born leader he was still a young man. Having been with Darien for most of his life he knew the missteps of youth does not evade Darien, even if he is a Prince.

"So what is she like, this princess?"

"Well," the prince began breathlessly, he struggled this morning due to his lack of sleep. "She is nothing I have ever met before. She is like an angel yet I suspect there is a bit of mischief in her. When she speaks it is with a soft voice yet there is an allusive sway in her words. She could convince a man that it were night when it was day. My parents are absolutely taken by her. And she has the most beautiful blue eyes, she is small, petit but shapely" Darien felt a surge of desire throughout his body.

Kunzite was surprised. "if I dare say, you sound bewitched." They paused to catch their breaths. Darien nodded bending over to rest his hand on his knees. He was out of breath.

"I am Kunz," He shook his head. "I was not expecting to think anything of this marriage outside of fulfilling my duty, but now, " He trailed off "I sense she is extraordinary and she must now think nothing of my character."

—

Days had past now. There was to be a ball the following night in honor of their guest and to announce the wedding date. Serena's mother and father had spent most of their time with the King and Queen of earth. The relationship between the Moon and Earth becoming stronger by the day. It was not without tension at times but both parties consciously set aside old animosity and prejudices in order to make peace long last.

It was suggested that the prince and princess spend time together. Serena cunningly avoided every opportunity. Darien was aware of what she was doing. At the moment with no resolution to his dilemma he left her alone. It was agonizing, with every short interaction that he had his desire grew. He wanted to speak to her more but she would politely end the conversation short. He wanted to stare longer into her eyes but she would look away. He wanted to spend more time in her company but she would find an excuse to dismiss herself. He was beginning to feel frustrated.

Serena spent the day hoping to avoid another run in with the prince. It was suggested to her to explore the palace grounds. The garden was expansive. It was an opportunity to get outside and enjoy the sun. It was so close to the earth, the heat was so inviting. An inviting chaise was where she ended up, partly shaded she relaxed listening to music of the earth.

"Princess Serena!" She looked over to see Demetri's wide eyes. Darien was not far behind. She sighed. She couldn't avoid him forever. She sat up and swung her legs over the side. She opened her arms to receive Demetri.

"Well hello General Demetri." He released her from their hug and looked up with excited eyes. He hd a small bow and a satchel of arrows on his back. "Archery practice I take it."

"Darien is teaching me. I got this bow as a gift and these arrows." He turned around to show her.

"Princess, how do you do?" She looked up. He was handsome, she could not deny that.

"I am well, and yourself?"

"I am well. I hope we are not intruding, you seemed to be resting."

"Not at all, I am enjoying your gardens very much."

"Do you mind if I sit?" She smiled and nodded. She cant avoid this forever. He spoke to her of the gardens and other areas of the palace worth exploring. She appreciated the information. Demetri stayed in their company until he grew bored of their conversation and ran off to play.

"Princess," He began

"Serena, please just call me Serena." She offered, he smile it felt like he had just made a huge stride towards becoming closer to her.

"I know that neither of us have a choice in this but I would like to say that I am honored and feel blessed that you are my intended." His words felt sincere, Serena although not foreign to flattery from men, blushed and shied from his gaze. He smiled at her reaction. She was breathtaking.

He took her hand and brought it to his mouth. She watched him gently place a kiss on her knuckles. Her alabasters skin was silk against his lips. Serena felt warmth radiate from his touch spreading to her entire body. Her body was betraying her, she did not want to fall for his charms. He lowered her hand but kept is within his. She let him for only a moment before she pulled away.

"I should head back" She stood. "Thank you for your company." She hurried off.

"Wait!" Darien stood and began after her. Only to be stopped by a sudden fierce pain in his right calve. The pain radiated through his entire leg. He looked down to see a small arrow sticking out of leg. "Demetri!" He called in distress. The young boy froze in shock.

Serena turned to see what was happening. Darien was stumbling back towards the chaise, something sticking out from his leg. She ran towards him and threw his arm around her shoulder to help him to get seated. His right leg was outstretched. Blood was speeping from his wound. She knelt down beside him on the ground.

"Heavens." She didn't know what to do. He grimaced as he gripped the arrow. He breathed preparing to pull the arrow out. "Wait, what would you have me do? Should I run to retrieve help?" He so focused on the his pain and the arrow he couldn't answer.

Swiftly he pulled the the arrows out and let out a painful groan. She panicked at the sight of blood pouring out. The painful sounds he was heightening her feeling of helplessness. "Jesus!" He cursed breathing hard.

"Jesus?! Is that the doctor? I will retrieve him at once!" She stood ready to bolt. He grabbed her wrist she look down. He laughed a little through his pain and shook his head.

"It's okay, it wasn't deep." She knelt down again. He reached to tear the sleeve of his own shirt. Not knowing what else to do she used her own dress to apply pressure to the wound to help deter further bleeding. She glanced around for Demetri as Darien tied the cloth around his wound. Demetri stood in the same spot still frozen in horror.

They got up. Serena threw his arm around her shoulder to help support him. She called for Demetri.

"Come Demetri! It's okay my dear. Lets head back to the palace together." He followed closely but kept at a distance. He didn't know what to do with his own guilt.

They moved slowly across the lawn towards the palace. Serena turned her head at the sound of Demetri's sniffles. He was quietly crying behind the two. "Darien" She felt so sorry for the child.

His name came out like velvet from her mouth. It was the first time she addressed him so informally. Despite the pain he took pleasure in her frame pressed tightly against him. He turned to look at Demetri tears streaming down his small face.

"Come Demetri, It's okay, I'm okay." Demetri nodded and ran to his side grabbing his hand. He looked up teary eyed and sniffling. "its okay it only hurts a little." He lied. He winced in pain all the way to the Palace while Demetri quietly cried.

Selene and Mia were seated at a table on the veranda chatting and sipping tea. While Kunzite stood chatting with a tall golden blonde. Kunzite was first to spot the trio.

They all turned to look. Their expression changed to confusion and concern as Demetri, crying with snot running down his face approached hand in hand with a limping Darien, whose shirt was ripped and bloodied, steadied by a distressed Serena, whose gown was smeared with blood.

"What in the name of.." Kunzite began.

Darien greeted them with a pained smile "Everyone!"

Serena caught sight of the golden blonde standing next to the silver haired man. "Mina!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mina stood hand in hand with a concerned Serena as they watched several palace assistants and the Queen of Earth frantically tend to the seated prince. "Mother its not that bad" Darien sounded irritated by the overreaction to his wound.

While Mina's eyes were fixed on the situation, Kunzite's eyes were fixed on her. She looked up and he quickly averted his eyes to Darien. _Curious._ She thought.

"Let me help." He said. He leaned over and threw Darien's arm around his shoulder to help him up to a standing position. "I will bring him to his bedroom and call for the doctor. I'll have him patched up in no time my Queen." He proclaimed. Darien felt his irritation increase, now directed at Kunzite, was only a couple years senior to him but he was making him look like a child in front of Serena. The Queen though felt reassured by this. She could always trust Kunzite. They disappeared through the glass doors. The Queen then turned to a still crying Demetri to console him.

"It was an accident!" He said through tears. Mia nodded and scooped him into her arms. They walked into the palace in the direction of Kunzite and the limping prince. Selene exhaled. She turned towards the two girls.

"I will leave you two girls to catch up." She gave them both a peck on the cheek and was off to find her husband.

When it was finally just the two of them. Serena turned towards Mina. After a moment of silence they both began to laugh. Serena shook her head. She took Mina's hand in hers. "I am so so so so so glad you are here!"

Mina nodded and laughed. "Girl you are a mess!" They embraced.

"Why are you here?! I was not expecting you" Mina pulled away.

"Well your mother sent for me. She sensed that you were having a hard time, being too busy to keep you company, she thought I was needed." She looked down at her bloodied gown. "Clearly she was right." Serena giggled.

"Oh I have so much to tell you." She sang. She was delighted at the surprise. Her closest of friends, her partner in crime growing up was here. Alleviating the homesickness that she did not even realize she was experiencing until now.

"Lets get you cleaned up first."

—

"You saw him do what?!" Mina was shocked.

Serena fell back onto her bed. Bathed and in a clean gown, Serena disclosed all the details of her time here on earth. "Oh Mina I feel so disappointed" Mina sat down on the bed beside her. "But even still, he is so handsome and devilishly charming, and I felt myself swoon like a young girl in his company today."

"I am so sorry Serena." She paused for a long moment. "Wait so did you see his thing?"

"Mina!" Serena couldn't help but laugh.

"What? Were you not curious?!" Mina responded. Serena couldn't help her happiness despite her predicament. She felt like just a simple girl again in Mina's company. Not a princess, not a bride to be, just an 18 year old girl.

Mina was a distant relative. She was sent for the better part of every year to the moon's palace to be educated and trained alongside Serena. They had been cohorts since they were toddlers.

"Let me take care of him. I'll whip him into shape, turn him into the man deserving of your love. He will be groveling at your feet when I'm done with him." There was no doubt that Mina of Venus, born with the blood of the Goddess of love flowing through her veins, could have most men bending to her will at command. Serena had seen it many times over.

Serena sat up. "You will not do anything!" She laughed. "My parents will be furious with us if they find us acting anything but proper"

Mina yielded to her plea. "Fine, but if I see him behaving anything less then a prince charming towards you I will not hesitate to put him in his place. Prince or not."

—

Both Darien and Demetri were absent from dinner. It was announced that they both needed some rest. Serena quietly excused herself after dinner was over. She set out to find Demetri.

When she left her parents were deep in conversation with King and Queen. Mina and Kunzite, who had joined them for dinner, were continuing their debates about politics, ethics and efficacies of various war tactics. Mina was smart and seemed to be driving the man to almost lose his composure. Mina was good at that, poking at men, making them unhinge a little. Serena felt as though she may have been doing it only to amuse herself. Serena did her best to hide her smile as she watched their interactions throughout dinner. Clearly Kunzite was fond of Mina. Mina was not one to be so easily wooed. Serena was far too distracted to engage, chiming in only a little.

She walked down the long hallways unsure of where to go. She stopped to ask about Demetri's whereabouts and was directed to the study. She stalled for a moment at the doorway listening for voices or movement. The light was flickering from inside the room. There was a small fire going which seemed so inviting to Serena as the night had cooled and the palace had chilled. She peeked into the quiet room. There in a chair near the fireplace sat Darien his legs propped up on the ottoman with Demetri asleep in his lap. He turned to Serena and smiled.

"Good evening Princess." He said in a hushed voice.

She approached them and looked down at the sleeping Demetri. She leaned over and brushed his hair out of his face. His eyes were still a little puffy from crying but asleep he looked so peaceful. He exhaled loudly and shifted against Darien's chest. He long blonde hair fell and brushed the back of his hand. It was like silk and his heart began to beat a little louder.

She stood up straight and looked to Darien. "How is your wound?"

He smiled and shifted in his seat. "It's not a deep, I will be just fine" She nodded. She spotted a dirty stack of three or four dishes on the floor next to the chair. Darien followed her eyes. "We took our dinner in here. Demetri was so embarrassed, he felt so bad. It took all night to assure him that our relationship was intact and that I wasn't angry with him" He gave a small laugh. "Maybe a bow and arrow was not such a great idea." He seemed so sweet with Demetri, Serena felt a swelling in her chest.

A maid appeared at the doorway. Darien looked past Serena and waved her in. She approached and scooped Demetri into her arms. She bowed to the prince and the princess with the sleeping Demetri in her arms and exited the room. Serena watched as she left the room then turned back to Darien. He began to laboriously get up from his chair.

Serena without a thought reached to help him. "I'm okay" He stood and she pulled away from him. Her touch lingered and the absence of her nearness again drove him to yearn. He reached for her, one arm anchored to the back of the chair for support while his other arm slipped around her waist. Swiftly he pulled her soft body up against his hard chest and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Her body fit so perfectly against his.

Serena felt as though her body was going to melt away. His scent was intoxicating her, the musky earthiness of it mixed with a soft floral note. He was so warm and his arm around her strong. Pressed up against his hard chest she felt the heat of arousal washing over her one swift strong wave. His closeness felt like he was swallowing her small body into his. His hand moved a little down her back and it sent shivers up her spine. This jolted her out of the dizzying heat she was feeling.

She pulled away and put a few steps of distance between them. She felt her defenses spring into action. She felt anger. At him for being so bold and at her own body for betraying her. She was not some wanton woman to be easily swayed to his will.

Darien studied her expression. She was breathing a little heavily and there was a spark in her eyes. Her faced was noticeably flushed even in the light of the fire. She was angry. "Whats wrong?"

"Don't do that."

"We are to be husband and wife." He looked at her quizzically.

"In duty and in title, I barely even know you" She returned. He stepped closer to her till she was looking up to him with her determined eyes.

"I apologize for my boldness princess, We have a lifetime to get to know each other. I cannot seem to help myself with you."

"Well you will" She snapped. Her display of strong will intensified his yearning for her.

"You cannot deny the way your body reacts to me." He said in a low voice. His seeming arrogance angered her even more.

"Maybe so, but I will be the last person to carelessly allow myself to become a subject to your lewdness. You're free to act upon your desires, it just will not be with me."

"You are mistaken about me."

"I don't believe I am. I believe that you have me mistaken for something else." She felt a little sense of accomplishment.

"I don't believe that I am mistaken either, Princess" He began only to be interrupted.

Mina caught the end of their conversation as she approached the door. Not that she doubted Serena could stand her ground but she had some concerns about the prince's character. She made a quick decision to help end the conversation.

"There you are Serena!" She announced entering the room. She looked to Darien and gave a small curtsy. "Prince Darien" He nodded frustration still lingering in his expression.

"Mina it's a pleasure to meet you" she nodded she turned to her friend almost dismissively.

"Come, your parents wish to speak with you." Serena nodded her eyes still on Darien.

"Goodnight" She said. He only nodded.

—-

It was the day of the ball and Darien wandered aimlessly throughout the Palace observing the preparations. He was tired of resting. His wound barely pained him and he was feeling disheartened as a result of his conversation with Serena. All morning he had hoped for an opportunity to get her alone so that they could finish their conversation, maybe even kiss her again.

But now there was Mina. It was apparent that he had two blondes that he needed to win over. He sighed and walked out onto the veranda. Across the yard Mina and Serena were sitting on the grass chatting and laughing while Demetri ran around the yard engaged in his own games. Kunzite came up from behind him gave him a slap on the shoulder.

"Prince, you've come here to stare longingly at your princess?" He laughed. He had witness on many occasions this morning Darien's attempts to interact with the princess only to be blocked on every occasion by her fiery blonde friend.

"She's been at her side all day." He replied gloomily. Kunzite almost chuckled aloud thinking of Mina's antics.

"Yes, that woman is maddening" He smiled with a gleam in his eyes. Darien studied his friends curious expression. Kunzite turned to him.

"Don't you worry prince. I will try to be of help to you." He only nodded and turned back to watch his princess from afar.

—

The ball was lively. People from across the galaxy had come to pay respect to the King an Queen of the Moon and Earth and to celebrate the engagement. Truly peace was upon the galaxy. There was an abundance of food and sweets laid out beautifully on tables along the walls of the grand halls. Friends and family from far away galaxies arrived to celebrate. Along with prominent community members and government officials, many of the citizens of the royal city had been invited. All were dressed in their best for the occasion.

Darien spent most of the evening greeting and chatting with his guests. He had not even seen Serena until the announcement of their engagement and the date of the wedding was made. They were rushed towards a short stage at the head of the room where the band was performing. It was the first time Darien had seen Serena that evening.

His smile reached his eyes at the sight of her. Her hair was flowing freely down at her sides in long loose curls. He wanted badly to run his hands through that hair. She wore a maroon chiffon lace gown with deep v cut top that was revealing yet elegant the skirts slightly billowing out at her waist down to the floor. Her lips red to match. Darien stood tall with just the slightest hint of a limp as he walked towards her. He witnessed her slight blush upon his gaze. He was pleased by her reaction. It gave him a little bit of hope with her.

He went to stand beside her and brought his hand to the small of her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful Serena." He whispered in her ear. She looked up at him. He felt lost in her bright blue eyes for a moment.

"Thank you" she replied softly then turned to the crowd.

Serena had spotted him earlier in the evening and felt heat building in her body even from a far. He looked absolutely princely in his all black uniform. She had watched him for a moment as he smiled that handsome smile and greeted and chatted with the guest. He seemed genuinely delighted to meet the people who had come to celebrate. Now he was standing next to her, staring at her. Heat radiated where he touched her. She almost couldn't focus on what was happening beyond her and Darien.

He was right. She couldn't not deny her body's reaction to him. Ever since they kissed she could not help but feel her insides tugging her towards him. Yearning for their closeness. But she would be damned if she were to cave to him so easily. Thank goodness for Mina today. Serena didn't know if she could tame her building desire.

They walked off the stage to be congratulated by a swarm of people. Serena took the opportunity to slip away from Darien. It did not go unnoticed by Darien. He politely shook the hands of the many guests that approached him.

Serena snuck off to find Mina standing nearby with a glass in her hand. Her blonde hair was in a braid draped over one shoulder and she donned a stunning form-fitting strapless gold gown.

"Oh Thank you so much!" She responded to the guests that congratulated her. "Thank you, Thank you" she hurried towards Mina. A server with a tray of full glasses of wine walked by and Mina traded her empty glass for two full ones. She handed one to Serena.

"Thank you, I need this!" She took a big sip of wine. She drew her glass to her lips to take another drink when Darien's voice from behind and nearly made her choke.

"Thought I lost you" He said. "Sorry did I scare you?"

Serena shook her head, swallowed. "No just surprised me a little."

"Mina, you look stunning." She only gave him a slight nod.

"Prince Darien, congratulations on the engagement, the pleasure is truly all yours." Serena looked to Mina stunned, how much had she had to drink? Kunzite appeared before them sparing them an awkward silence.

"Princess Serena, Mina. You both look absolutely breath-taking tonight" Mina smiled.

"You clean up quite nice, Kunzite" Mina responded.

"And you are surprised by this" he smirked. Kunzite exchanged a look with Darien then turned his attention back to Mina. "Come woman lets dance!"

"Excuse me?" She started, but he set her glass down, grabbed her hand and was leading her to the dance floor before she could begin to protest. Leaving Darien with Serena. _Smooth Kunz_ Darien thought sarcastically.

—

"You neither ask nor did I agree to dance with you!" Mina stated as he stopped and pulled her to him.

"Calm down woman, you're making a scene." He whispered forcefully. Mina looked around disgruntled.

"I did not want to leave Serena alone with your rake of a prince." She settled against him as they began to sway to the music.

"I know you didn't. But you should give him a chance. He seems absolutely besotted with your princess. Let us leave them to resolve what is between them."

"You trust his character more then I. I don't believe his infatuation with of anything of real value to her. She is my princess and above all she is like a sister to me. It is my business to support and protect her. I will not see that she is debased to some common whore."

He nodded. "Agreed and I assure you that she will not be. He may be a young man who has in the past enjoyed his influence particularly with women, but he is not a heartless man. So, I believe that you and I can relax and have a pleasant night and enjoy the ball." He smiled down at her, she still seemed unconvinced. "And what of your own business Mina? You seemed educated, undeniably beautiful. You come to earth unaccompanied, What of your own happiness?"

"I am, unlike the princess free to do as I please. I am to marry whom I please, work and play as I please. My business right now here is only to tend to the well being of a beloved friend. There is no other reason for me to be here, then I am headed back home"

He locked eyes with Mina. A slight nervousness betrayed him as he spoke "Well maybe I could give you other reasons to stick around."

She couldn't help but smirk at what he was conveying. "So you enjoy pushy women?"

"You, my dear, border on tyrannical." She couldn't help but giggle. He sighed enjoying the sound of her giggle. "And the answer is no, never until now"


End file.
